To Infinity and Beyond
by hayairei
Summary: Flower-girl Megumi didn't know she'd have to be infinitely stuck in a horrendous cycle of weddings, moreover with the unsociable Bellboy Kousaku. It was never even on her wildest imagination.


Title: To Infinity and Beyond

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: Flower-girl Megumi didn't know she'd have to be infinitely stuck in a horrendous cycle of weddings, moreover with the unsociable Bellboy Kousaku. It was never even on her wildest imagination.

Notes: An AU in which Shiraishi and Aizawa somehow attends church together and have to participate in an infinite number of weddings throughout their life.

* * *

 _ **5 years old**_

Her mother told her that she was going to be a flower-girl.

Megumi was a smart child, and she remembered that her friend, Haruka, did it before on a church member's wedding last month. So when she knew she'd get to wear a pretty dress and be surrounded by flowers and frills, she couldn't help but be happy and excited at the thought of it.

 _I'd do a better job than Haruka, though, I'd smile so wide and sow the flowers prettily!_

And when she knew her partner would be Mihoko, she felt like the universe was hers and that everything would be perfect. They were talking the other day that they wanted to do it together, if ever someone wanted them to be the flower-girl on such an important day. They'd get to wear the same dress and shoes and take pretty pictures, such a lovely image she drew on her mind, popping every now and then her mother needed to call her twice for lunch that day.

But when she knew who would be the bellboy for this particular wedding, she couldn't help but wonder if the wedding's going to be alright. She thought it'd be better for the groom and bride to have someone else instead, _even Kazuo would be better_.

His grandmother told him that he was going to be a bellboy.

Kousaku was never fond of attention, and he knew that so many people would be watching him if he does it. He didn't understand why would the groom and bride choose him. He's not as friendly as Kazuo, but he suppose, he's a little bit more good-looking.

It hurted his head, thinking of all the lights and pairs of eyes that would be scrutinizing him, but he remembered that his mother's happy when they attended weddings, so he'd at least try.

And when he knew the flower-girls would be Megumi (and also Mihoko), it's as if the gears in his brain started running smoothly, and that he just had to prove them he can do anything if he wanted to. He decided to charm them, or at least try not to be distracted at the pretty sight of their dresses.

His grandmother had to check his forehead to see if he's alright, with the sudden redness of his face.

When the day of the wedding came, Megumi couldn't help but notice that Kousaku could actually do a good job even when so many people were watching him. So she smiled wider than ever before, at the back of her mind hoping that he would notice she's doing an excellent job, and that he'd not think of her lightly. If only he's a little bit more approachable, she wouldn't mind playing with him, really.

* * *

 _ **8 years old**_

It's another season of weddings yet again. And with Megumi getting older, now she's not the flower-girl anymore. She thought it's about time that she's gonna be the candle-lighter, but she didn't really anticipate it that much, to be honest.

Sometimes the height of the candle-stand terrified her, as she saw Mihoko struggled to do the highest candle last week. It gave her such a scare that she wished she wouldn't have to do it. She didn't really care much anymore about being able to wear the pretty dresses.

When her mother told her she was going to be the candle-lighter for a wedding next month, she could only wish she'd grow taller that instant (not that her growth was not great, it's just, Megumi and her insecurities). What concerned her more, actually, was when she was told that her partner would be Kousaku. She felt like she couldn't even stand next to him without being awkward, how do people expect them to light the candles properly?!

Megumi really wanted to dig up a hole and hide there forever, but sadly, reality called. She just hoped they wouldn't burn the church.

It was not much of a shocker when Kousaku knew he'd be the candle-lighter for the wedding next-month. He's imagined it in his brain, how much Kazuo would tease him. He could only straighten his furrowed-brows as his grandma reminded him it's not good to think _that_ hard.

But what he's really worried was that he was going to do it together with _Megumi,_ would they be able to finish lighting the candles? She wouldn't trip over something, would she? (Out of nervousness, of course, otherwise she's excellent in everything she does, he knew).

He felt like Kazuo would actually brought some super huge fireworks to light in the wedding just to tease him, congratulating him for his first candle-lighting job, grinning with that silly face of him. He didn't understand what's the big deal with him doing it, but really, even he knew the awkward tension he and Megumi would give could actually produce some kind of renewable energy.

Maybe he should try easing up the tension between them. He just didn't know how. And that put him back to bury himself on his pillows, groaning.

They completed the rehearsals perfectly, (but it was without actual fire, so) and the awkward tension between them subsided just a little, with both of them trying to make small talks. Megumi and Kousaku didn't actually remember why they were so awkward. The newfound less-awkward tension between them was greatly enjoyed, as Kazuo and Mihoko snickered eyeing their interaction.

The big day came, and both Kousaku and Megumi was a nervous-wreck. His palms were quite wet, and he thought he saw hers too, but he's glad they got to wear gloves. He managed to calm himself by taking a deep breath once, as he saw a droplets of sweat trickled down her face. It was after much contemplating that he opened his mouth,

"Megumi, calm down, we're in this together," and he hold her eyes without hesitation.

Meeting his firm eyes, Megumi somehow felt just a little bit relieved. She nodded, albeit a little unsure, but that was a whole lot better than her self just a few seconds ago.

Before they knew it, it was their turn to walk down the aisle. With matching steps, just as they practiced, they finally reached their own candle-stands. He was always trying to be considerate (but not that obvious), looking and checking after her if she's finished lighting the supposed candle.

It went smoothly halfway through, until they have to do the tallest candle. It was easier for him to do, as he's a little bit taller. But when he saw her struggling, he was at a loss. Moreover her, she's reminded once again why she was so nervous, and she thought what if she really couldn't do it.

The time was ticking, and all eyes upon her didn't help but add to her nervousness much more.

Cold sweat run down her spine, and she just wanted to disappear right there. But then she felt a figure on her back and as she turned her head, she saw him, the awkward Bellboy Kousaku three years ago, trying to guide her hands in his to light the candle. And then they succeeded lighting it, together.

Everybody on the wedding let out their breath they didn't knew they were holding, and some smiled larger than others.

It was not until the ceremony finished that she could thank him, conveying how much it meant to her that he helped her to overcome the struggle. He brushed it off, saying it was just not to embarass him more, as they were partners. Then she smiled a playful smile, deciding that there'd be no more awkward tension between them. _He's not that bad._

* * *

 _ **15 years old**_

It felt like forever since Megumi had been in a wedding as a participant. With school and all, and the fact that she's too old to be a candle-lighter and too young to be a bridesmaid, that is, until then. It seemed like the church members that were getting married decided she's old enough to be a bridesmaid and they finally wanted her to be one.

She missed it, the feeling of being a part of a wedding. And somehow she was kind of excited, until she remembered that she would actually be paired with a guy. It would not be _him,_ would it?

It was not like Kousaku was a bad guy, it's just that, they were both tired of being partners for the umptheenth time (or so she believed).

After the first time they lit the candles together, they did it on so many other weddings she practically lost count. She could even joke with him she wished they wouldn't have to do weddings ever again. He only ever laughed at it, and that she assumed he thought the same. He must have been tired of Mihoko and Kazuo's teasing, if only Haruka didn't stop them, she thought they would still be the laughingstock up until this day.

He thought it was the end of it, when he grew too old to be the candle-lighter. Turned out now he's entered the age of being the groomsmen, an that he'd have to do it whether he liked it or not, because _we have shortages of guys your age, Kousaku!_ His grandmother told him.

Well, he supposed, it was not going to hurt him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get to be paired with Megumi again, and he'd be able to joke with her (and see her beautiful laughter, _wait_ , did he just think that her laughter was beautiful?)

It didn't came up as a surprise when they both knew who they're partnered with. In fact, they were both glad that at least it was not some random stranger. Mihoko, Haruka, and Kazuo were also part of the entourage, so they had a relatively good time participating in the wedding.

That is, until people start matchmaking them and saying the likes of "Ooh, Megumi and Kousaku, you both look good together! What if you guys date and get married?"

Both of them choked on their respective drinks and avoided each other like a plague after the statement. But they couldn't help it when it seemed like every prospective grooms and brides would like them to be their bridesmaid and groomsman.

 _I wish I would grow older faster somehow and be done with these weddings._

 _I wish I could've say no to all of this._

* * *

 _ **28 years old**_

Sometimes Megumi thought of it as a miracle, how Haruka and Kazuo ended up with each other and that they would get married. It was a very unlikely combination, nobody has even joke about it, unlike of her and Kou— Aizawa. She supposed it's inappropriate to call him by his name now, that they haven't really communicate that much for a while.

She was appointed the maid of honor —both her and Mihoko—, and she's really grateful and happy for her bestfriends that she got to be a part of their important day. She knew she'd cry at the matrimony, she just hope it wouldn't be an ugly sight for the happy couple.

It was quite overwhelming for her, with all the preparations to be done, when the groom and bride were both very busy with their respective work. It was not like she was not so busy herself, but she wanted to be of help whenever she could. And that's how she found herself on the flower shop, picking samples for the couple to decide later. But Kazuo said the best man was supposed to help her and that they'd meet on the shop.

Which reminded her, she never asked who it was— until she she saw him. She should never wonder, who else could it be?

Kousaku knew he was running late, very unlikely of him, but it was a last minute favor Kazuo asked him. He didn't know agreeing to be the guy's best man would incur such hassles, not that he really mind though. He's truly happy when he heard of the couple's engagement and he supposed it's about time to properly reconnect with all his friends.

He could finally see the shop and as he calmed himself after running, and then he saw _her_ for the first time since forever. This, he knew this was what he signed up for when he agreed to be the best man.

"...ah, it's you," Megumi smiled and grinned, somehow a little relieved because of his presence.

"Oh, Megumi," the best man acknowledged her, and proceed to help her with the flower samples.

 _Kousaku, it is, then._

* * *

 _ **35 years old**_

She was supposedly staring at her reflection in the big mirror in front of her. But no, he'd knew her mind was somewhere else if he was here.

Megumi felt her stomach twisted and turned in so many ways she could never imagined before, such nervousness she never experienced. She tried to calm herself, taking a few big breaths in and out of her system, but it failed her.

 _What if I tripped? What if the medicine didn't work and I have to go to the toilet? What if I forgot the lines? What if he's scared—_

"Megumi," her train of thoughts was stopped with his voice, the man on a white tuxedo walked to the waiting room gracefully, the click of his heels resonate, breaking the deafening silence.

Kousaku just knew how nervous she would feel on such an important day, and he just had to reassure her.

"How many weddings do you think we've done together?" He sincerely asked.

"...Eh?"

A few seconds passed without any other voices. The question distracted Megumi and how she actually tried to calculate it amused Kousaku, so much that he let out a hearty laugh. She was confused, as she didn't understand of what was so funny to him.

"My point is," he said as he got closer to his bride, "that we're in this together," and he slipped his hands on hers, kissing the palm of her gloved-hands delicately before encircling her in his arms.

"We've been on an infinite number of weddings together I think this day would be nothing but perfect," Kousaku grinned and then smiled, sniffing her hair (but careful not to ruin her hairdo), so content, holding her tightly.

Megumi could only nod sheepishly and tightened her grip on his arms around her.

"I never expected I'd be stuck with you on that infinite number of weddings and actually finally look forward to it," she replied wittily after much thought.

"And beyond this wedding you will be stuck with me forever?"

"Beyond this wedding, _you_ will be stuck with me forever."

* * *

Notes:

I just had to make Aizawa called Shiraishi "Megumi" the whole story because I'm so deprived XD (who aren't, tbh?)

This was loosely based on the weddings on my church, with the participants and all. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Do leave me thoughts about the story as it serves as a very great motivation!


End file.
